


Reincarnation

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: VIXX, 빅스
Genre: LeoHyuk, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Two boys finding each other in a place full of roses and memories.





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 4: reincarnation  
> song that gave name to this: reincarnation - vixx  
> (also kinda inspired myself in reincarnation's mv)
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

It was autumn when the black haired boy went outside with his camera on his hands. He needed to take pictures for his photography project and he still hadn’t have found a theme, so his plan was to merely walk around and wait until he found something worth to be photographed. He thought about going to the beach, sometimes living in Greece had its own charm, but he decided not to because it was kind of starting to get cold and a lot of people were probably going to take pictures of the sea, anyways, so he ended up taking a walk around.

He was considering giving up when his eyes caught a little park nearby. He honestly thought taking pictures of plants was too obvious, but what did he have to lose? Absolutely nothing. And maybe that place had something more interesting to take a look at. It was definitely worth trying.

So he sneaked in silently, as if he was getting into a forbidden place, which of course he wasn’t, but he was a shy person and he was the kind of guy that did everything quietly and carefully. The park was nothing special, if we are going to be honest. It opened to a some kind of square and there were a few benches with a few people talking, an old fountain in the middle of it and a path that probably leaded to more benches. The boy sighed loudly and decided to follow the path. He had almost already given up on his project and if he was going to sit down, he wanted to do so alone, and he was sure that following that path he would find more privacy than being exposed to people in the square.

He walked in and started the way. He didn’t have to walk too much until the path ended. While he was walking, he noticed that the deeper he was into the path, more trees there were. What he saw next surprised him, though. The end of the path opened to a little space that had only one bench and was surrounded by nature. It was all surrounded by climbing plants, trees and shrubbery. Next to the bench, there was a rosebush of red roses. They were the most beautiful roses the boy had ever seen. They were not exactly red, but they kind of had an orange tone, and they looked like they were shining by themselves. He knew he had told himself that taking pictures to plants and flowers was too obvious, but how wasn’t he going to take a picture of that? He was surely going to get an A. He needed that. However, the bench was taken. Another boy, a pink haired boy to be precise, was already sat there and he seemed to be waiting for someone, so he didn’t look like he was about to move soon. The black haired boy sighed softly and turned his camera on. He was decided to make some time taking pictures of literally anything else that was a little bit far away from that guy until he left and he could be closer to the rosebush.

And then he realized. When he turned around to find something to focus on, he noticed there was a second rosebush, but this one was one of blue roses. For him, the almost electric blue didn’t look as breathtaking as the kind of salmon color that had the other roses, but he couldn’t deny the flowers were really beautiful too. These ones shined too and they were in a zone he considered safe from the guy sat on the bench, so he decided to move there and step closer to take some pictures.

The roses were fascinating. That was what he was thinking. Not that he had time to think about anything else, because the pink haired guy spoke out loud immediately:

“Be careful. Don’t get too close. The roses might be fragile and the blue ones are my favorites.”

The black haired boy went back to his initial position after benting down to observe the roses and chuckled.

“You have a pretty bad taste. The other ones are so much better”, he answered, without looking at the other guy.

“You haven’t being here enough time to accuse me of having a bad taste. I’m sure you haven’t even looked at the roses carefully.”

This time, the black haired guy did take a look at the pink haired one. He stared at him right in the eyes, and it was the weirdest thing he had ever done. Suddenly, he could see a hourglass inside of the pink haired boy’s pupils. The hourglass turned down and the sand started to fall in the exact moment he made contact with that guy, time counting already. Or time starting to end.

He started to feel dizzy, everything was falling apart and he was only seeing red roses everywhere. He felt an intense pain in his chest before the flashbacks came into his mind. An old car. Other age suits. Desperate and secret kisses under the moon. Spines, snakes, labyrinths and gardens. Red roses. Red roses. Red roses everywhere. A name slipped through his lips.

“Taekwoon.”

The pink haired guy seemed to had just experienced the same and was staring at him with a shocked expression. It was his time to speak and he knew it. He spoke desperately.

“Sanghyuk.”

The black haired boy hadn’t heard that name in his whole life, at least not in that one, but he somehow knew that boy named Taekwoon was calling him. It felt right. It was right. They knew they had found each other in time, even if they didn’t exactly know what that exactly meant. And it felt even more right when the pink was mixed with the black to messily kiss each other. Or, better said, when the red was mixed with the blue.


End file.
